1. Field
Embodiments relate to recovery mechanisms across storage nodes that reduce the impact on host input and output operations.
2. Background
In certain storage system environments, a storage controller (or a storage controller complex) may comprise a plurality of storage servers that are coupled to each other, where one or more of the storage servers may comprise a plurality of processing nodes. The storage controller allows host computing systems to perform input/output (I/O) operations with storage devices controlled by the storage controller.
In many situations the storage system may have hardware or software problems that may need to be resolved. Certain mechanisms for recovery to help resolve software and hardware problems are considered aggressive because they may disrupt input/output (I/O) for several seconds or more. These recovery methods may affect a customer's service which in turn may impact their business. In one such recovery mechanism all I/O is suspended, all software threads are suspended, and all software and some hardware components within the storage system are reset. As continuous availability has become more and more important to enterprise level storage systems, several seconds of I/O impact is no longer acceptable to many clients.